


[华东/吴建京]Linger On

by GirlWhoBuiltTheMars



Category: IGO - Fandom, 重塑雕像的权利 | Re-TROS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoBuiltTheMars/pseuds/GirlWhoBuiltTheMars
Summary: 华东的亲吻带着热红酒，肉桂和烟草的味道。吴建京闭上眼睛，用舌尖舔舐华东的下唇。他伸出手，推拒地碰触华东的肩膀，然后顺着他的脖颈游移，用掌根磨蹭华东的颚线，像是无声的邀请。重伤初愈的男人低下头，吻他的手掌。吴建京感觉到火焰从他们身体碰触的地方蔓延开来，燃烧在他每一寸的肌肤上。吴建京闭上眼睛，从齿缝中溢出难以分辨是痛苦还是欢愉的压抑呻吟。空气寒冷而凝重，仿佛游荡着鬼魂。而男人的碰触火热如钢铁，他感觉到自己像是极地冰洋中的溺水者，仅凭本能寻求着热源，哪怕那只是死亡的陷阱，一个甜蜜的幻觉。“对不起。”在华东用牙齿在他手腕留下一系列细碎的痕迹时，吴建京低声说。他知道鬼魂在看。
Relationships: B6/吴建京, 华东/吴建京





	[华东/吴建京]Linger On

**Author's Note:**

> HPAU  
> loosely伏地魔全盛时期，全员凤凰社，吴老师在霍格沃茨任教  
> B6/吴建京前提的华东/吴建京，死了老公好过年

00

吴建京打开房门的时候，十二月的暴雪和男人的身体一起跌入他的怀中。阴湿寒冷的暴风裹带着大片的冰冷固体，如针刺般扑打在吴建京的脸上，被他的体温融化成肮脏的泥水。与之相反，男人的身体散发出热度，还有鲜血的土腥味。男人的身体坍塌在吴建京的玄关，他眼疾手快，半扶半抱地撑起那人的身体。流动的鲜血浸染在吴建京的手掌和白色衬衫上，他注意到男人发着高烧，腹部的伤口焦黑发红，隐隐传来令人作呕的焦臭味道。

“华东，清醒一点——你的守护神是什么？”

“鲸鱼。现在变了，变成了马……”

男人用嘶哑的声音回答，没能说完就咳嗽了起来，嘴角泛着隐隐发红的白沫。吴建京用空着的手慌忙抽出魔杖，施展了几个最简易的医疗魔咒和清洁魔咒。

“好了好了，我知道是你，别说话了，我这就联系邓布利多，你的伤太严重了，得赶快送你去圣芒戈——”

“——不要联系他，”华东伸手握住吴建京的手，力气大得像是回光返照，吴建京诧异地抬起头，看到男人眼神里闪烁着他从未见过的神情。愤怒，憎恨，恐惧，迷茫，以及某种他无法解读的，明亮火焰般的情绪，“不要圣芒戈——食死徒，凤凰社有内鬼，我只相信你。”

他剧烈地咳嗽起来，紫红色的血液喷溅在吴建京的脖颈和衬衫领口。吴建京过于迟缓地想起华东这趟任务的同行者。这时男人像是用尽了最后的力气那样，从口袋里掏出了几小块干枯的白骨。

“B6的遗体，抱歉。我只来得及救下这么多……”

吴建京伸出手掌，接过爱人残留的肉体碎块，惊异于自己的手掌竟然能够颤抖得如此剧烈。华东此时已经彻底失去知觉，带着热度的躯体像铁块一样覆压在吴建京的肩头和胸口。他后退着，一步，两步，被不知什么绊倒，摔在地面上。温热的液体缓慢地浸透他的白衬衫，吴建京意识到那是华东的血。

他眨了眨眼睛，意识到自己并没有在哭泣，只是整个身体似乎彻底失去了力气。他缓慢张开手，B6的骨头从指缝滑落到地上。吴建京用双手捂住脸，带着腥气的血味从指尖传到嘴唇。他发出一声微弱的呜咽，像是受伤的野兽。

然后他闭上了眼睛。

01

醒来的时候华东的喉咙干燥得像是着了火。他试图起身，但在牵引到腹部的肌肉时一阵撕裂般的巨痛让他倒回床上。没过多久一个瘦高的人影出现在他的面前，模模糊糊看不真切。那人把一个白瓷杯凑到他嘴边，缓慢地喂给他凉水。

“谢谢，”在对方拿开杯子后华东含混地道谢，“我昏迷了多久？”

“一天一夜，”吴建京回答，语气里听不出太多情绪，“我简单给你处理了一下伤口，但你也知道，我不擅长医疗魔法，这个圣诞节你恐怕要在这里过了。”

“没办法的事。”华东阴沉地回答。他转头看向吴建京的方向，试图阅读他的表情，但眼前的人影仍然像是一团浓重的雾。他试图眯起眼睛，但这似乎消耗了过多的能量，致使华东的大脑开始发出针刺般的蜂鸣。

“华东，”就在这时，吴建京似乎终于下定了决心。他开口询问，声音嘶哑地问，“告诉我，究竟是怎么一回事，为什么……”

华东没能听见吴建京接下来究竟说了什么。他勉力支撑，想要开口回答，但在那之前吴建京的身影和话语都变得忽近忽远。

他再一次陷入无梦的昏迷。


End file.
